


Flower Crowns

by GillyTweed



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Flower Crowns, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laying among the leaves of Forever Fall, a brawler drifts to sleep with flowers in her hair. An angstless fic to sooth all the destroyed souls after the finale of season three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> A quick oneshot of fluff that I wrote just after the third season finale. Originally posted on Tumblr, I'm expanding my stories to both Ao3 and Fanfiction.net, and I thought that this would be a good story to post first in the new location.

Flower Crowns  
Pairing: Yang/Blake  
Rating: A-okay for Kiddies

  
Yang lay panting on the grass, the red leaves of Forever Fall drifting lazily around her. Sweat clung to her skin as she inhaled great gulps of air, exhausted from several hours of training.  
  
The air was full of the smell of fresh sap and burning wood. Not far off, one could see trees splintered and fallen, blasted apart by Ember Celica’s explosive strikes. With a deep breath, the blonde sat up, weary from all the physical exertion. Blinking tiredly, the sight of her partner came into focus.  
  
The Faunus was sitting languidly against the base of a, mostly unharmed, tree. The pages of a book flipped methodically in her hands, the swish of the pages making an unknown rhythm. Closing the book with a light thump, she turned to Yang.  
  
"Done training?"  
  
With a groan, she nodded, and began an agonizing trip over to her partner. Muscles screaming, she shuffled over in a combination of crawl and sliding, Blake's golden eyes silently watching the whole ordeal with amusement.  
  
Once she was near enough, the blonde flopped down and lay her head on her partners outstretched legs, relaxing with a grateful sigh. Blake's hands instantaneously carded through the golden locks in her lap, untangling the snarls and picking out the leaves that had gotten caught while engaged in tree combat.  
  
"Hnnnnnnng"  
  
The sound that escaped Yang’s lips was one of thanks and bliss at the same time, conveying her thanks in a single breath. Blake hummed a similar sound in response, continuing her ministrations as her nails scratch lightly against the blondes’ scalp.  
  
"Were the trees threatening to attack Vale again?"  
  
Blake murmured playfully, rubbing soothing circles along Yang’s hairline and down her neck.  
  
"Mhmm."  
  
The brawler responded with a small breathy laugh. Eyes having drifted shut, she relaxed further, her muscles becoming loose and soft.  
Blake, after carefully picking small, long stemmed flowers, began braiding. Her swift, sure hands plaiting quickly, creating a crown of flowers and golden locks on her partner’s head.  
Finishing the crown, she leaned down and lightly pecked Yang’s forehead.  
  
"Have a nap, I'll wake you when we have to go back."  
  
Returning to lightly massaging sore muscles, she hummed to her partner, who, already tired, drifted off into sleep.


End file.
